


Resonating Echoes

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, without fail, a longing song plays from room 3001. Captivated by the passionate song a young boy goes in search for the mysterious pianist anyone has yet to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resonating Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> I...//sigh//...I'm just about ready to collapse from exhaustion. I've been so busy with school and work I haven't even had time to think. The one good thing that came from work were these few little lines a cute co-worker of mine said and I thought it was too adorable to not share. 
> 
> Now, I wrote this right after work so the idea felt ingenious and romantic to me. Now that I'm awake it feels cheesy and so over the top I have half a mind to remove it from Tumblr. But since there's been a curious little stranger lurking around my fics I figured this could be a sort of dedication. 
> 
> So this fic goes out to **[Flancy69](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Flancy69/pseuds/Flancy69). **
> 
> Thank you for all the recent comments on a lot of my fics. They've been making my day for a while and the two comments on _[Moments of Our Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2342540/chapters/5164208) _ just...I was so over the moon because I loved writing those little shorts and having them acknowledged felt so incredible. 
> 
> Thank you.

Soft light shone through the four large floor-to-ceiling windows opening the view to the private rose garden in the inner most hidden corners of the grand institute. Dust particles shone like golden glitter as they drifted aimlessly through the vast, open space of the large white room, completely empty save for an old yet extremely elegant black piano and a young pale boy. 

 Long, thin, bony fingers danced along the ivory keys, the old piano singing the sorrowful melody the boy with the sad blue eyes poured his heart into every afternoon starting exactly at five. Like clockwork the normally abandoned room would continue being left abandoned until the strike of five. Magically the same tune would play from room 3001 with little to no one there to hear it. 

It was a private song. I personal song. One that though played in a perfectly public space felt so intimate people would only stay to admire the talent for a brief second, giving a bow, and going on their way. No one had ever really bothered to find the creator of such a masterful piece. The sound so perfect and  majestic one would think it was an old classic, what with the constant practice and all. But even with the daily routine, from Monday to Sunday, exactly at five, the piece never felt rehearsed. It was never stiff or nervous. There was no sign of hesitation. The sound that came from room 3001 was so unique it could only be described as supernatural. Something beyond human. No matter how many times an individual might stumble upon the passionate melody each time they would not and could not grow tired of it. 

Those pale fingers moved elegantly through the keys each time sounding so natural, so new, so divine. 

A young boy of roughly around sixteen years of age had stumbled upon this mystical event, the one at five, close to three months ago. It had been due to a careless mistake of his, not something so uncommon for he was quite the explorer and adventure seeker, but for the sunny ball of energy that he was, to be awed into silence…it had been a miracle in it of its own. 

The young boy with freckled, tanned skin- the history of years under the harsh sun taking in the gifts of nature- rough, ebony hair - that like his personality defied any force or law - and golden-brown eyes - comparable in brightness to only the sun itself - was so captivated by the woeful song he could only do as was in his nature to do. 

He went in search for the musician.  

Now finding the pale boy with sad blue eyes wouldn’t seem so difficult of a task. What were a few steps down the hall? With Gon running at top speed from the other side of the floor, throwing the door open, panting and breathless he had expected to walk upon the one who’d moved him to tears while distractedly sketching on his notebook. To his great disappointment he did not. 

Three months came and went with no sign of the mysterious pianist from room 3001. Every day for those three months Gon had stalked the room waiting to see the person who, without fail, managed to leave him a sniffling mess laying on the hallway clutching his chest. It was inexplicable and slightly frightening  how ridiculously difficult it had been to find this entity. Gon was starting to believe maybe this creature was a ghost or maybe something greater. Either way his patience was drawing thin. The need to meet the master of the piano only grew with each failed day, no longer was it only the melody that attracted Gon. Now he wanted to know everything there was about the one behind the piano. He wanted to see them, hear them, feel them. He wanted to be able to imprint every part of them into his own being in hopes of never forgetting the unique moment. 

Always with a sketchbook on hand Gon had decided that a head on attack was not being effective. Instead of trying to surprise the person and interrupt their precious playing he’d decided patience would be rewarded. Therefore he opted for sketching, daydreaming what he’d thought the mysterious stranger could possibly look like. Listening to the same notes every day Gon sketched a variety of people all ranging in size, shape, age, and the like until one particular image started to reoccur. Gon closed his eyes and imagined what the person would be thinking, what sort of expression would they have as they stared out those large, glass windows. 

Slowly a blurry image came into view. Like a hazy dream, tanned fingers covered in lead dust moved along with each note, grey lines forming on paper making the image a little more clearer each time. It took Gon the exact length of the song to finish the image, the dreamy figure he imagined disappearing with the dying echo of the last note. 

Why this specific interpretation felt right to Gon he didn’t know. All he knew was that the song had called out to him from the moment he’d heard it and his heart and mind were telling him that the slim figure with feathery, white locks  sitting on the piano was truly the one he had been waiting for. 

With a sigh Gon stared wantonly at his own creation softly brushing the tips of his fingers over it. His heart ached longing to find the flesh to the daydream, part of him already having given up on the search, though he refused to admit it. Like every other day Gon closed his sketchbook and packed away his pencils, dusted his pants off and glanced into the room before heading out. But unlike every other day this time there was someone in there.

There, sitting on the black stool behind the grand piano, was a young boy with feathery white locks wearing a loose white dress up shirt and black pants. Gon nearly lost hold of his belonging, completely forgetting how to breathe in the moment of surprise. 

The boy sat still looking out the window. Gon could only see his back but even with only a back, the back he’d been drawing these past few days and dreaming about in recent nights, Gon already knew he was the one. The one. 

Past the song. Past the piano. Past the large white room and empty hallways. Past the last three months and sixteen years. This boy was the one Gon had been waiting for far longer that he knew was humanly possible but it was true. Long before this time they’d been closer than anyone in the world could have ever dreamed of being and after a series of tragedies they’d become the most far apart as well. 

But all that was meaningless in this moment because Gon had opened the door to the usually locked room and he’d stepped in hesitant with his heart in his throat  and though he was closer to the ghostly player than he’d been all this time the pale boy had yet to disappears.  Gon feared the boy would if he moved too fast. If they were to touch. If anything were to break this fragile moment. But the boy turned, feeling the warm presence behind him. 

Sad blue eyes met radiant amber ones and the way they widened, a spark of recognition disappearing far too quickly, made Gon’s heart swell. 

“May I help you?” The boy with blue eyes asked breathing out slowly. His voice as delicate and powerful as the song he played. 

Three seconds ticked by as Gon simply indulging in the moment he’d been yearning for, drinking in the remaining echoes of the soft voice. The pale boy continued to stare, patient and waiting for Gon to give an answer. He sat proper and straight on the small stool, the soft afternoon light making him appear to be glowing, as if surrounded by an angelic light. 

The thought sparked a rather curious idea in the young artist’s mind and without thinking he answered, “I was just wondering if you knew how far away Heaven was?” 

As to be expected the pianist only became more puzzled by Gon’s odd behavior, his pale eyebrows scrunching up in a frown. Though they wrinkled his smooth, porcelain skin Gon found the imperfections nostalgic, that confused and slightly frustrated face at not being able to understand the sunny stranger felt so familiar but Gon couldn’t quite place his finger on the why. 

“What?” The boy responded finally. There was a hint of understanding, or at least a try. Those captivating blue eyes were not looking at Gon strangely like many others had. They did not question his sanity or passed his question off as a joke. There was sincere intrigue in the stranger’s voice.

Holding his sketchbook close to his heart trembling lips broke into a smile.

“Well I thought you would know,” Blue eyes widened once more, “seeing as you are an Angel and all.” 

Silence.

Then laughter. 

Rich, carefree laughter that echoed through the room and filled Gon with overflowing joy and love. Beaming Gon joined in, his chuckles deeper and more childlike than Killua’s yet complimented the elegant, song-like laugh perfectly.

“I’m not sure.” The “Angel” confessed. “I didn’t pay much attention as to how I got there. All I know is that I would have never found heaven without you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> And thank you to every single encouraging, kind, and excited message I've ever received. I really appreciate all of them.


End file.
